Bridgit Pike
Bridgit "Bridgy" Pike, later known as Firefly, is a character in the TV Series, Gotham. She is the Gotham incarnation of the villain Firefly and helps her brothers to commit arson attacks throughout Gotham City. She is a minor antagonist in the Rise of the Villains arc and a supporting antagonist in the Wrath of the Villains arc. She is portrayed by Michelle Veintimilla. Biography Bridgit is the step-sister of Joe Pike, who is the leader of a gang of arsonists named "The Pike Brothers", Cale Pike and Evan Pike, and she is also the old friend of Selina Kyle. She is forced to join the family business and take part in a heist of an old knife (which turned out to be the knife that the Wayne family used to cut off part of Caleb Dumas' right arm for making out with Celestine Wayne), in which she ends up getting her leg burned. After taking part in five heists she makes her own fireproof costume. In the next heist she ends up fighting James Gordon and Harvey Bullock which ends with officer Luke Garrett being burned to death. Bridgit escapes with the help of Selina. Realizing she is now wanted for murder, Bridget plans to escape from Gotham with help from Selina. They decide to rob a club where sex slaves are being sold, something Bridget is deeply upset by. After they succeed, her brothers find out and abduct Bridgit. She is cruelly threatened for attempting to leave them, and warned never to try again. At last, Bridgit snaps and burns both her brothers alive. Selina tells Bridgit that she needs to leave town, but she refuses and revels in what she did to her brothers, swearing she'll go after more criminals in Gotham next. Disturbed, Selina leaves her, telling Gordan where she thinks Bridgit is going: the club they robbed. Inside, Bridgit burns to death the owners who sold women as slaves. When the police arrive outside, Gordon tries to get Bridgit to peacefully surrender, swearing they can help her. She refuses, and attempts to burn Gordon. One of the cops fires and hits her fire suit, causing her accelerant to begin leaking. When she sets a police car on fire, it ignites the accelerant, setting Bridgit on fire. Afterward, Gordon tells Selina she isn't going to survive her injuries. However, it turns out that she is still alive, with her fire suit having melted onto her body, and Bridgit is taken into the secret laboratory Indian Hills for "testing". When Professor Strange later enters Indian Hill, he is told that Bridgit is reacting negative on the tests she's subjected to. After Bridgit's supposed death, Selina continues feeding her birds. Encouraged by Bruce, Selina eventually breaks into Indian Hill in search for Bridgit. She eventually heads into a training room where Brigdit, now clad in a new armor, approaches her. Selina tries to remind Bridgit who she truly is but Bridgit replies that Professor Strange told her that people would attempt this. Furthermore, she claims to no longer be Bridgit but Firefly. She then attacks Selina with her new flamethrower. However, due to the layout of the room the two are fighting in, Selina is able to hide from Firefly, who claims that Selina should feel honored as she is a sacrifice to the goddess of fire. While she rants on, Selina sneaks up on her from behind and knocks her out. While Bridgit is unconscious, Selina tries to melt the doors trapping her with Bridgit's flamethrower. While Selina is busy, Bridgit regains consciousness and grabs a spare flamethrower from a nearby table. Both girls aim at each other and Selina tries to remind Bridgit of her past. Although Bridgit remembers part of it, including her killing her brothers, she claims to be the goddess of fire and prepares to burn Selina. Realizing that Bridgit can't be reached and unable to hurt her, Selina surrenders to Bridgit, successfully convincing her that a goddess would need a servant. After the Court orders Strange to destroy Indian Hill, the professor sets a bomb in the facility. Strange then heads to a different part of the building where Freeze, Firefly and Firefly's 'servant' Selina Kyle are waiting for him. Strange orders Freeze to go inside to kill every living experiment and Selina tells him not to, claiming that he is mean. Strange then orders Freeze to kill Selina, to the displeasure of Firefly. Firefly claims that she needs Selina but Strange replies that it was merely an experiment. However, Freeze has already approached Selina. Firefly shields her off, warning him to stay away. Despite Freeze's best intentions, Freeze and Firefly start battling each other and Freeze is forced to take cover as both of them fire their weapons. During the fight, Freeze stays in his cover, unable to flee to the exit as Freeze and Firefly crossed their fire and frost rays. When he sees Gordon, Bruce, Jim and Selina entering the room, the weapons of Firefly and Freeze stop firing for a brief amount of time. Strange uses the oppurtunity to flee to the exit but the two fighters have recharged their weapons and continue their fight. Strange is caught in the crossfire and starts burning and freezing at the same time as both beams hit him. Shocked, Freeze and Firefly stop attacking and Gordon rushes to Strange's aid and is able to reanimate Strange. It is not shown what happens to Firefly afterwards, although it can be assumed she escaped Arkham. Gallery Promotional Firefly Promo.jpg Firefly Gotham Close Up.jpg ''Gotham'' Bridget Pike.jpg|Bridget Pike prior to becoming Firefly. Firefly Gotham.jpg BridgitBurns.png|Bridgit accidently ignites herself BridgitPikeBurnt.png|Bridgit disfigured after burning Video Gotham 2X05 Firefly Trivia *In the comics there are two versions of Firefly named Garfield Lynns and Ted Carson. **The name and gender change must be because they didn't want to create confusion with the Firefly who appeared in Arrow. *Unlike other versions, this Firefly does not have a jet-pack. *Bridgit appeared in the fire of the beginning of "The Freeze is Coming" Trailer. This foreshadowed her return in Unleashed. Navigation Category:Tragic Villain Category:Gotham Villains Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Criminals Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Vigilante Category:Delusional Category:Scapegoat Category:Legacy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Honorable Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:God Wannabe Category:Friend of the hero Category:Affably Evil Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Villainesses Category:Abusers Category:Misanthropes Category:Revived Villains Category:Homicidal